


Just a Dash of Vanilla

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor and Smut, Happy Birthday to Our Moonlight!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Pet Play (sort of), Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing Jeon Wonwoo, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Vibrators, Whiny Wen Jun Hui | Jun, i am ashamed, the filthiest thing I've ever written, the tags are worse than the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: After Soonyoung teases Junnie about WonHui being vanilla, Junnie decides to prank him. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned.(or the one where the Gemini Twins suffer, and Wonwoo watches on with amusement and glee)-





	Just a Dash of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> +｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟﾟ Happy Birthday to the cutest and most precious baby kitten! +｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ(you deserve a lot more than this filth, but this is the best i can do at the last minute. i'm sorry! ╥﹏╥)
> 
> So bc i'm an idiot, I didn't schedule things properly, which is why i present to you this abomination as my way of celebrating Junnie's birthday. But hey, as Cobaltboba pointed out, at least I didn't make him (and Soonie) suffer heartaches like last year :D
> 
> With that said, i guess it's now a tradition that the gemini twins suffer on their birthdays. just... in a different way 😅
> 
> Mind the tags. This is filth (although i suppose it's still rather tame in comparison to the stuff out there. but it's _baaaaaaaaad_ Anyway, it's based off of [this](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer/post/738721014) CC. Thank you to the anon who sent in the prompt lol.
> 
> Please (attempt to) Enjoy!
> 
> -

 

“Truth or dare?”

It’s late at night. The rest of the crew has already left over an hour ago to return to the dorms. Only the four of them remain, as per usual, to go over their own choreographies and pitch in ideas for the handful of songs that’ll be featured in the upcoming showcase. At least, that’s what they were supposed to do. They took a break ten minutes ago, and like most of the time, they’d gone off-topic. They’ll blame it on exhaustion and the time of night.

Junhui takes a swig of his water, glancing up from the empty bottle laying on the floor to set his attention on Soonyoung’s gleeful expression. Normally, Junhui would pick a dare. It’s more fun. But considering Soonyoung already made Chan lick his naked and sweaty toe in the last round, Junhui will gladly pass.

“Truth.”

Right as the word slips out of his mouth, Junhui comes to regret. Soonyoung seems to have expected that, and a wicked cackle resonates through the empty practice room. Junhui wonders if he could make a run for it before his club president can grab him.

“Wildest thing you and Wonwoo have done.”

Junhui chokes on air, heat rushing to his cheeks. He presses his hands over his face and groans. “That’s—Soonyoung!”

“Come on, you have to answer!” the other laughs, nudging him with his foot.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m curious!”

Chan clears his throat, suddenly finding the mirrored walls fascinating. “I’m… gonna go to the bathroom.” Then he stands up and heads for the doors.

Minghao shakes his head and also gets to his feet. “You guys are always so weird.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Junhui calls after the younger boys, wishing he could flee, too. He pokes the tip of his sneaker with his. “You’re getting too personal, Hoshi.”

“Nothing’s too personal for us, you know that.” He grins, wiggling his brows. “So? Spill, Junnie.”

“I…” The heat returns tenfold, and Junhui crumbles to the floor, rolling onto his stomach. _“Ugh!”_ Above him, Soonyoung laughs and pats his butt. “I, uh.” He can’t look at his team member. “During freshman year, I snuck into Wonwoo’s bed one night after practice.”

“And?”

“And… we slept.”

Silence.

Curious, Junhui peeks through his fingers. Only to see Soonyoung staring down at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“You snuck into his bed just to sleep?” he asks, incredulous. “That’s not wild, that’s what you and I used to do when we shared the room! You guys just cuddled all night.”

“But I broke curfew! And we kissed… a lot. A-and—and his roommate was there!”

“Junnie.” Soonyoung shakes his head with a sigh. “Admit it, you guys are vanilla. Which is really cute.”

“We are not!” Junhui doesn’t even know why he’s taking offense, but it seems like a reasonable thing to do. He sits up and crosses his arms not unlike a petulant child.

“Wait,” the other suddenly laughs. “Now that I think about it, both of you chose vanilla as your favorite scent from that new store! Oh, man, that’s so perfect!”

“That has nothing to do with anything!”

“Calm down, Junnie,” Soonyoung continues to laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with being vanilla.”

“Then why are you making fun of me?”

“I’m not, I swear! I was just curious to see your reaction to the question. Not like I expected a real answer anyway.”

“Hmph!”

 

 

Hovering the mouse over the item onscreen, Junhui clicks to add it to his cart. He’s not really sure what it even does or how to use it, but if it’s shocking to him, then it’ll get the job done.

“I’ll show you who’s vanilla,” he mutters, eyes crinkling at the corners as he giggles to himself.

 

 

In the midst of trying out a new game on his phone, Junhui hears Wonwoo returning from his errands. The keys jingle as he throws them in the wooden bowl in the foyer, and the door shuts softly behind him.

“We got a package,” he says, stepping into the living room.

Junhui drops his game and kneels on the cushions. “Ooh! Open it! Open it! What’s inside? Who’s it from? Did you get me something for my birthday?”

Wonwoo chuckles as he walks to the kitchen to grab a knife, his boyfriend hot on his heels. “Your birthday was yesterday, and we went out for dinner, just like you wanted. I didn’t order anything.” Swiftly, he slices the tip of the knife over the tape.

Once the flaps open, Junhui retrieves and hogs the bubblewrap. He gets a few popped in the time it takes Wonwoo to find the receipt.

“Uh…”

Junhui stops messing with the bubblewrap to look over at his boyfriend. The latter arches a brow, expression a mix between confusion and disbelief.

“You bought…” Wonwoo digs through the plastic wrappers to pull out a baby blue glass dildo with a crescent moon at the top. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

All the blood drains from Junhui’s face, and his stomach drops. An icy jolt races down his spine. His mind spins. He doesn’t blink out of the stupor until an amused Wonwoo waves the dildo in his face.

That’s when Junhui screams and scrambles for the receipt. “No no no no! This wasn’t supposed to come here! I—No!” None of the letters and numbers have the kindness to stay still for him to make sense of them. His hands are shaking as he continues to speak a mile a second. “This isn’t right. I must have put down the wrong address by mistake.”

Slapping the paper down on the table, he squeaks in horror as Wonwoo continues to take out sex toys one by one, examining each item with curiosity and mild interest. It’s been over two weeks since Junhui’s placed the other; he can’t even remember what he bought. But going by the growing stack on their dining table, he’s too petrified to see the rest.

“Let’s just put everything back and—” He reaches blindly for everything and attempts to stuff all of it into the box.

But Wonwoo pulls the vibrator out of his grasp. “Explain, please.”

“It was supposed to be for Hoshi!”

His boyfriend’s expression falls flat. He definitely no longer looks amused. His eyes narrow, and his voice turns scarily even. “You were going to let Soonyoung use these on you?”

Junhui startles. “No!”

Setting the vibrator aside, Wonwoo slowly crowds him, backing him up against the counter, arms coming to rest at his sides, caging him in. “Then what, Junnie?”

This really isn’t the time to get turned on by Wonwoo’s deep timber, he scolds himself mentally. Yet he can’t help the way his body reacts, flushing, fingers tingling. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“I-it was supposed to be a prank! Honestly! I didn’t mean anything by it. He kept teasing me about us being vanilla, so I thought it’d be funny if I made it seem like our mail got mixed up or something.”

“Hm.” Temporarily appeased, Wonwoo leans back a few inches. Junhui takes advantage of the reprieve to breathe, hand placed over his chest. He digs through the box and picks up a bottle, examining it.

“You bought vanilla scented lube?” he laughs.

Junhui chuckles along, scratching his nape. “I thought it’d be funny.”

“It is.” He puts the bottle on the counter, a thoughtful expression coming onto his face. “But it is a shame the prank didn’t work out,” Wonwoo continues. “I’d love to have seen the faces he pulls seeing this.” Smirking, he picks up an inflatable plug, giving the pump a few squeezes.

Junhui whimpers, flushing once more as he averts his eyes from the slowly bulging plug, doing his best not to let his imagination run off. “Right! So um, let’s put everything back and try again?” His voice comes out squeaky, and the nervous laughter doesn’t help at all. He fidgets with his hands, all too aware of Wonwoo’s gaze racking over his face.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo says casually and shifts his weight, bringing to attention how close they’re standing together. Junhui feels his pulse thud in his ears. “Seems kind of pointless to pull a prank on him when we can’t see his reaction.”

Gulping, Junhui shyly looks up at his boyfriend from under his lashes. “So… Um… Wh—What do you want to do?”

A very familiar and dangerous smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, and Junhui’s stomach swoops. He knows that grin. It always precedes one of the worst and best moments of Junhui’s life. Wonwoo throws the toy aside and takes a step forward, pressing himself against the other’s front. One hand comes to squeeze at Junhui’s hip, while the other tips his chin up so their eyes meet straight on.

“Since you went through all the trouble of getting these toys, we should put them to good use. What do you say, kitten?”

All Junhui can manage in response is a weak whine, falling into Wonwoo’s arms and hiding his blushing face against the younger’s neck. “Okay.”

 

 

 

With his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, Junhui lays on their bed, mouth open to swallow down shallow breaths. The sheets are cool under his naked back, skin feeling feverish. The pieces of silk around his wrists are tight but comfortable, adding just enough tension to his shoulders as they keep his arms raised above his head. The room is completely silent, and the blindfold over his eyes make it impossible for him to see anything but darkness. Normally, being so exposed and vulnerable would have him in a panic. But he knows Wonwoo is close. He can feel his presence. Despite the situation and the game they’re playing, Junhui feels safe.

“Wonwoo…” he calls, barely above a whisper.

He hears a soft _tsk_ , and Junhui whips his head in its direction. Not a second later, the bed dips under Wonwoo’s weight, and a gentle hand comes to card through his hair, petting him. Junhui breathes out, heart slowing for the time being, and leans into the touch.

“We haven’t even done anything, and you’re already so needy, kitten.”

“Mm, can’t help it.”

Wonwoo’s hand traces along the contour of his face and strokes his cheek, before finally landing on his mouth. He traces over the plump bottom lip with his thumb, and Junhui shyly pokes his tongue out to lick at the tip. Wonwoo hums in approval, spreading the slick digit all over the red and kiss-swollen lips. He replaces his finger with his mouth a moment later, and Junhui moans, readily opening for him.

Wonwoo kisses like he does anything: slowly, thoroughly. Perfectly. He mirrors the motion of his finger, licking over the seam of Junhui’s mouth teasingly. The moment the older whines, he delves in, twining their tongues together. The kiss is messy and filthy, but Junhui loves it. Loves how Wonwoo can chase away every single thought from his mind to leave him with nothing but _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo_. His toes curl, and he tugs on the restraints keeping his hands from embracing his boyfriend.

He huffs, petulant, prompting Wonwoo to chuckle and kiss the corners of his mouth, right on his moles. “Cute.”

The bed creaks as Wonwoo shifts his weight and stands up. Junhui pouts, hands grabbing at air. “Wonwon, come back. Want you.”

“You’ve already got me,” comes the immediate answer, somewhere on his right.

There’s some shuffling, the quiet clicks and taps of plastic and metal getting pushed around. A jolt of excitement and trepidation shoots down Junhui’s spine at the unknown, body thrumming with arousal. Having his sense of sight taken away paired with the minimum knowledge of what Wonwoo plans on doing, has him on edge. His breath starts to come in quicker, and he wets his dry lips. He’s not sure how long he can lay still like this.

Before he can utter the words to beg Wonwoo back to his side, something soft and smooth tickles his chest. Junhui squeaks, a cross between a laugh and a gasp. The bed creaks under Wonwoo’s weight, but Junhui’s attention is focused on guessing what the object caressing his chest is. He squirms under the ticklish sensation. Distantly, he hears Wonwoo chuckle.

“So sensitive,” he muses, continuing the delicious torture.

Every time the object dips low on his stomach, his cock twitches. It’s so close to where he needs it, but Wonwoo isn’t giving it to him that easily.

Around a moan, Junhui does his best to dig through his memory and try to recall what he bought, what among his haphazard pick could this be. By the time the item swirls over his left nipple, Junhui realizes it’s a tickler. He remembers buying it thinking they could use it for their cat after the prank went its course.

That train of thought has him considering the situation. He’s Wonwoo’s cat, being teased and played with like this.

Being Wonwoo’s cat… wearing cat ears and a tail.

Wonwoo playing with his tail, pulling on it, grinding the plug against his prostate to make him mewl over and over.

Wonwoo fucking him with the tail.

Wonwoo’s cocking stretching him open along with the tail.

Junhui moans, long and hard. He pulls on the silk ties, body feeling so hot. His hole clenches on nothing, hungry for the burn and fullness. He’s leaking pre-cum like crazy, the sticky liquid pooling against this stomach rolling down to soil the sheets beneath him.

The reaction causes Wonwoo to stop, and Junhui chokes on a sob. “Wonwoo, please—”

The younger is at his side immediately, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him sweetly. His voice, barely restrained to keep up a semblance of calm, is anything but sweet. “What were you thinking about, kitten?”

“N-nothing,” Junhui gasps, curling his legs up in an attempt to get some friction for his cock. But Wonwoo puts a stop to it with a firm hand on the inside of his thigh.

“What did we say about lying, Junnie?” he asks, teeth nibbling along the column of the older’s neck. “What naughty fantasy did you conjure up to make you so excited?”

“I—” Junhui does his best to breathe, hands tightening around the ties. “I thought of… being your cat.”

“Mm.” Wonwoo sucks on his collarbone, no doubt to leave behind a blooming red mark. Slender fingers tweak a nipple, and Junhui moans, mouth falling open as Wonwoo plays with his body like a fine instrument. “What else?”

“Hm?”

The trail of kisses descend toward his chest, where Wonwoo sucks the other pebbled nub into his mouth. It’s hot and wet, and Junhui’s head spins, his cock aching to be touched.

“What else did you think about?”

“You— _Oh!—_ you used the cat tail to play with me— _Ah!_ —and teased me… and—” He swallows, face flushing incredibly more red. He’s so glad his eyes are covered. He’d never be able to look Wonwoo in the eyes as he adds, “And then you f— _Ah!_ … you fucked me while I’m still wearing the tail.”

“Fuck.”

In an instant, Wonwoo’s body settles over his, and the blindfold is removed. Junhui squints at the sudden brightness of their room, but Wonwoo is there to shield him from the light, his face close enough that Junhui can feel his breath. He looks a lot less composed than Junhui expected, pupils dilated, skin flushed. He cradles Junhui’s face in his face and kisses him.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Junnie?” he whispers, voice gruff. He shifts his weight, causing something thick and hard to bump against Junhui’s thigh. The latter whimpers, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

He bucks up, rolling his hips as best he can in this position. They both hiss at the contact.

“Wonwon… please…”

“Shh,” he consoles, peppering kisses all over Junhui’s cheeks and forehead. “I got you, hm? Flip around for me, kitten.”

Adrenaline shoots through his veins, and Junhui obeys. He hears Wonwoo groan as he settles on his knees and arches his back.

“So fucking pretty for me.” Wonwoo parts his cheeks slowly, kneading at the soft flesh, as he groans at the sight of the puckered hole clenching on air. “I can’t wait to see this stretched around my cock.” He runs a finger along the cleft, dipping the tip past his rim.

The teasing sensation makes Junhui whine with want, heat curling deep in his belly. He tries to move, to entice his boyfriend to push his finger in. “Wonwoo…”

But the other boy just laughs, pecking the dimple right above the swell of his ass. “Be good, kitten.”

There’s the click of a bottle, followed by something fluffy settling on the mattress by his ankle. Junhui twists around to look over his shoulder, watching with bated breath as Wonwoo pours lube from the new bottle onto his fingers to warm it up. Even after all this time, Junhui’s heart still does flips at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness.

Agonizingly, Wonwoo presses the pad of a slicked finger at his entrance again. Junhui sucks in a breath, hands gripping onto the silk around his wrist, and lets out a sigh of relief when Wonwoo’s finger finally breaches the ring of muscles. Wonwoo groans faintly behind him, doing quick work of stretching him out. By the time he’s loose enough for two fingers to properly scissor in and out, Wonwoo crooks them just so and—

“ _Ah! Oh my god!”_

Wonwoo chuckles, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. “Feeling good?”

“Yes yes yes yes, oh, god, Wonwon— _Ah!_ ” Pleasure nearly blinds him as Wonwoo continues to hit his prostate with every stroke, hot waves of ecstasy crashing into him each time. It takes him a second to realize how loud he is, how his moans and choked out whines reverberate all over their room. He bites onto his forearm to muffle his voice, only to whine desperately at the sudden halt in movements. “More… please…”

“Let me hear you, Junnie,” Wonwoo says firmly. “Won’t you sing for me?”

“B-but— _Ah!_ ” The shock of the spank startles him. It doesn’t hurt. Wonwoo always makes sure it never does.

“Please?” Wonwoo’s tone is anything but pleading. “You know how much I love your voice, don’t you, Junnie?” He smirks against the small of Junhui’s back, kissing the spot there.

“O-okay,” Junhui gulps, face on fire from arousal and embarrassment. “Please don’t stop.”

“Mm. Good boy.” Wonwoo indulges him, pulling out only to add a third finger. The stretch is delicious, the burn so satisfying, and Junhui’s breath hitches.

“F-feels… good. Feels so good…”

“You’re still so tight, kitten.”

With the way Wonwoo moves his fingers inside of him, insistently pressing against the bundle of nerves, it doesn’t take long for Junhui’s climax to build anew. His eyes drift shut, body thrumming, mouth hanging open. The blood is rushing past his ears, and he can’t even tell how loud his voice rings out. Wonwoo runs the flat of his palm over Junhui’s chest, fingers brushing his engorged nipples. He plucks at them, satisfied with the sharp gasps and wanton moans he elicits. It feels like an electrical current runs straight from his chest down to his groin.

“W-Wonwon…”

“Are you close?”

“Y-yeah.” He can only nod, the ability to speak completely lost to him. He’ll always be thankful that Wonwoo understands him even when he can’t find the words to form coherent sentences anymore. Precum runs down his shaft and onto their bedsheets in rivulets. His skin feverish to the touch, breaths shallow, lust and arousal swirling into a heady fog, he grips onto the silk ties until his knuckles turn white.

Wonwoo inserts a fourth finger then starts to pick up the pace. Quickly, the room fills up with the squelching sound of his fingers ramming against Junhui’s prostate and the boy’s broken sobs and moans.

“C-close, so cl—close, Wonwon— _Ah!”_

Not slowing down, Wonwoo runs the flat of his tongue over his trembling boyfriend’s nape, smirking against his sweaty skin as Junhui gasps out sharply. “Come for me, kitten.” He bites down on Junhui’s shoulder.

The latter screams, something resembling Wonwoo’s name tumbles out of his mouth as ropes of white cum lands on his stomach and the bed below.

“Good boy,” Wonwoo whispers, voice husky and deep, right by Junhui’s ear.

Even as he’s coming down from the high, he shivers at the promise of that sinful voice. He lets himself be manhandled, Wonwoo supporting his weight as his legs give out. The younger presses kisses to his temple, along with words of love and praise. Dazed, Junhui giggles happily and nuzzles into him.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asks.

Junhui nods, eyes glazed over and smile dopey. “Wanna be your kitten.”

The sight prompts Wonwoo to chuckle, gaze fond as he kisses him lightly. “You already are.” When he receives a whine and pout, he laughs.

“You know what I mean.”

Laughing, Wonwoo nods and relents. “Alright, I got you.” Straightening himself out, Wonwoo gives his cheek a light smack just to hear the boy whimper, all needy and desperate. As he picks up the tail plug and starts to nudge it at Junhui’s hole, he keeps a hand on the cheek he’d struck, squeezing and rubbing the tender flesh.

The bulbous head makes it past his rim, and Junhui sighs in satisfaction at the stretch. It’s not as large as Wonwoo’s cock, but it’ll do for now. He wiggles his butt back and forth, loving how soft the fur brushes against his heated skin.

Wonwoo laughs. “My pretty kitten.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Junhui agrees. “I’m your pretty kitten.”

Offering a smile and a kiss on the mole on his shoulder, Wonwoo scoots up to undo the ties. Long and cool fingers rub out the soreness in his limbs, prompting Junhui to sigh contently, body loose and pliant. It feels so nice, he could probably purr, eyes drifting shut. He hears his boyfriend reach for the wet wipes seconds before the coolness brushes against his tummy. He sighs, enjoying the pampering and care, loving how Wonwoo dotes on him. Finished, the younger tosses the wipes in the trash and sits up against the headboard.

“Thank you, Wonwon,” he whispers, looking up at him with a wide grin.

Smiling, Wonwoo brushes the errant strands of silver hair that fall into his eyes as Junhui shifts and throws his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling against his stomach.

It’s not until Wonwoo inhales sharply that Junhui snaps his eyes open. The lingering cloud of euphoria disappears with a jolt as he comes face with Wonwoo’s hard cock. His stomach swoops, skin tingling. He stares at the thick shaft, eyes following the pearly drop on the tip. Saliva pooling in his mouth, he swallows, breath turning shallow as he licks his suddenly dry lips.

“Wonwon…” he whispers. “Wonwon, can I?”

By the time Junhui lifts his gaze, Wonwoo’s eyes have turned pitch black, pupil dilated so large from lust and arousal, he shivers at the intensity. Wonwoo cups his jaw, thumb tracing over his bottom lip. “Can you what, hm?”

Junhui twists his fingers into the bed sheets, body practically vibrating with want. Wonwoo’s low-pitched growl only serving to fan the flames coiling in his belly. He pokes his tongue out, licking over the tip of Wonwoo’s thumb as he maintains eye contact, before sucking it into his mouth.

Groaning, Wonwoo grits his teeth, letting him do as he pleases for a few seconds. Then he pulls his finger out, chuckling at the unsatisfied whine Junhui lets slip past his red-bitted lips. He kisses him to make up for it, whispering against the corner of his mouth, “It’s all yours, kitten.”

The latter doesn’t waste any time wiggling to settle in between his boyfriend’s legs, lowering himself onto his elbows. Wonwoo’s cock twitches under his gaze, and he groans. Junhui starts with small kitten licks around the base, Wonwoo’s deep grunts enough to tell him he’s doing well. He takes his time, laving his tongue over the ridges and veins. Wonwoo cards a hand through his hair, not pulling or controlling his movements in any way, just holding him there. Junhui knows Wonwoo is doing his best to lay still. Losing patience himself, he flattens his tongue and licks from base to tip. He doesn’t give Wonwoo any warning before he takes him into his mouth in one swift move.

“Fuck, Junhui!”

If his mouth weren’t so full, he’d giggle at the shock. The hand in his hair tightens, leading him to moan. Wonwoo curses under his breath, obviously enjoying the vibrations.

“God, I love your mouth,” he sighs, straining not to thrust down Junhui’s throat.

Urged on by the praise, he sucks harder, his hand wrapping around the shaft where it can’t fit into his mouth. He can feel his own cock twitching back to life as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head. Saliva collects at the corners of his mouth, rolling down his chin and onto the sheets. The wet squelches and the occasional low grunts from Wonwoo quickly flood their room.

He keeps his gazed fixed on his boyfriend’s face, pride blooming in his chest at the way Wonwoo’s expression contorts in pleasure. He breathes through his nose, wanting to keep Wonwoo inside his mouth for as long as he can. When the burning in his lungs get unbearable, he pulls off and laves at Wonwoo’s balls, taking them into his mouth to suck.

“Junhui…” he sighs hoarsely.

Despite wanting to look at him, too, Wonwoo’s eyes keep fluttering shut in bliss, soft whispers of praise and Junhui’s name falling from his lips.

Having caught his breath, he licks up from base to tip again, and swallows Wonwoo down.

“You’re doing so well, kitten. _Fuck._ Just like that.”

Precum mixes with saliva, and Junhui swallows it down, hands gripping onto the muscles encasing his head. He spreads his knees wider, seeking friction, hips undulating to rub himself against the soiled bedsheets. He moans around the mouthful of cock, and Wonwoo hisses, fisting his hair. A shudder wracks through him.

“Th-that’s enough.” He’s yanked off of Wonwoo’s cock, and he whines amidst the gasping.

“N-n-no,” he gulps down air. “Why—”

Wonwoo crashes their mouths together, tongue licking into his mouth, tasting himself on Junhui’s tongue. The latter turns pliant instantly, climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap, hot and sweaty chests pressed together.

“Won—” he pants against Wonwoo’s neck, squirming. “Please…”

Wonwoo licks up the side of his neck, enjoying the shudder that passes through him. He readjusts Junhui, arm coming around to hold him still. “Now?” Teeth dig into tender flesh, nowhere near enough to break skin, but Junhui gasps and bares his neck.Wonwoo gladly obliges, grinning as he nibbles along his jaw and Adam’s apple, swiping his tongue over the marks to sooth the bites.

A large and slender hand nudges its way in between their stomachs, and Junhui gasps, inhaling sharply as Wonwoo takes both of their cocks in his grasp, rubbing them together. Tingles shoot up his spine, and Junhui slumps forward, mouth open. His high-pitched moans are music to Wonwoo’s ears as the latter continues to pleasure them.

“Looks like you’re ready to go again. You’re so wet,” Wonwoo says, voice deep and teasing right by Junhui’s ear. He swipes his thumb over the slit, spreading precum to ease the drag. Junhui whimpers, rolling his hips. “You sure you want to keep the tail in?”

In responses to the reminder of what they are about to do, a flurry of butterflies swarm into his stomach, and arousal shoots through his veins. He nods frantically, hole clenching around the plug in his ass. “I—I want it.”

“Alright, kitten.” Wonwoo presses a soft kiss to his temple. Such a sweet contrast to the lewd act about to take place. “Hands and knees.”

His heart thunders as Junhui gets into position, and he does his best to breathe as he hears Wonwoo moving around the room.

Probably sensing his nervousness, Wonwoo strokes along the back of his thigh with his fingertips. “I’m right here, kitten.” The mattress dips again, and Junhui feels his boyfriend’s presence settle behind him. He screws his eyes shut, locking his elbows to keep himself upright.

The bottle cap clicks open. “You remember the safeword, don’t you?”

As he talks, Wonwoo drips the lube directly onto Junhui’s cleft at the base of the plug. The suddenness causes him to gasp, but the cool gel is a welcomed relief against his feverish skin. “Y-yes.”

Wonwoo hums, idly nudging at the tail. Junhui grits his teeth. He adds more lube, enough that it starts to roll down Junhui’s thigh, before he tosses the bottle aside to concentrate on Junhui’s ass. The slick sound of the plug moving in and out echo around them. If Junhui weren’t so overwhelmed, he’d blush in shame.

He squeezes his eyes shut, warm tears rolling down the corners. Heat coils in his belly, but it’s not enough. He grows desperate from the teasing.

It’s torture.

Delicious torture.

Wonwoo knows exactly what he’s doing as he plays with Junhui. The thrusts are shallow, the tip of the plug barely brushing up against his prostate, and it’s driving him insane. His hips move on their own accord, chasing after Wonwoo’s movements, hoping to get more.

He gets a smack to the ass for his trouble. “Be patient.”

Junhui whines, sulking. He knows Wonwoo needs to prep him. But he wants him _now._ “Don’t wanna. Not… enough,” he mutters.

He hears Wonwoo huffing a laugh. “You’re such a brat.”

Arousal and need still swirl in his tummy, but it doesn’t stop him from looking over his shoulder and scrunching up his face at him. “But I’m _your_ brat.”

Wonwoo’s laugh is a mixture of exasperation and indulgence as he agrees. “Yeah. Mine.” He grinds the plug in deep, hitting his sweet spot right on.

Junhui shrieks, shaky arms giving out, and he collapses on the bed. Blinking away the tears, he feels Wonwoo wind an arm under his lower half and prop him back up, hand smoothing down the arch of his back.

“Better?”

Junhui nods, a satisfied little smile spreading across his face. He rubs at his eyes. “More, Wonwon.”

The latter sighs, but it’s clear from the red and angry color of his cock that Wonwoo’s just about at his limit too. Junhui swallows in anticipation, fingers curled around the sheets.

“You really are going to be the death of me,” he mutters.

Junhui’s giggles die off in a choking breath the moment Wonwoo’s tip breaches the ring of muscles. The stretch borders on painful, the plug pressed against his wall and Wonwoo’s cock adding to the pressure.

“Relax, kitten,” Wonwoo urges, free hand rubbing up and down his side. There’s no telling how much self-restraint he’s exerting just to remain still. “Breathe.”

Junhui nods, following his instructions.

In small increments, Wonwoo pushes in along the plug, allowing time for him to adjust to the stretch. By the time he’s fully sheathed, they’re both panting heavily. In a faraway part of his brain, Junhui wonders how the physics even work. The toy is pretty sizable, and Wonwoo is bigger than it.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Junhui whimpers, nerves on fire. He feels so full, so good. He tries to get a feel for it, wiggling his hips just a fraction. The fur of the tail brushes against his calf, and he almost giggles at the soft tickles, but Wonwoo grips him by the hips. The hold bruising.

“Junhui, please,” Wonwoo groans. “Tell me before you do that. _Fuck_.”

“S-sorry.”

“Can I move?”

“Yeah. Yes, please—”

The words barely leave his lips that Wonwoo’s already pulling out and thrusting back in. They both moan at the sensation. He starts off slow, with shallow thrusts. But Junhui’s already blissed out. Even the tiniest movement causes stimulation against his prostate, sending continuous jolts of electricity through his body. The mixture of pain and pleasure is exquisite.

Just when he’s gotten used to the pace, Wonwoo tugs on the tail and rams into him at the same time. He screams, vision whiting out. “Oh, god,” he gasps. “Won—Wonwoo! Yes… Yes…”

“You’re such a naughty kitten,” Wonwoo clicks his tongue, speeding up his pace.

Junhui’s losing control of his speech at this point. The heat pools low in his belly, coiling and twisting as it builds. He thinks he’s calling out Wonwoo’s name, but it probably comes out as incoherent babbles and moans. Somehow, Wonwoo understands. As he always does.

He keeps one hand on his hip, squeezing occasionally, as the other tugs on the plug. His thrusts are relentless as he drives into Junhui’s supple body. The latter’s wanton moans and cries of pleasure ring above the loud smacks of skin against skin. Junhui rests his forehead on his arm, mouth hanging open as obscene moans tumble out unrestrained.

The snaps of Wonwoo’s hips are quick and sharp, jostling him up the bed with the force of it. His cock, hot and throbbing, hangs neglected between his legs. The only reprieve is from the friction it gets when Wonwoo speeds up and pounds him into the mattress. He wants to touch, stroke himself off at the same time as Wonwoo fucks him stupid. But he can’t. Wonwoo wouldn’t like that, so he curbs the urge by gripping the sheets until his fingers turn numb. If Junhui weren’t swimming in ecstasy right now, he’d be mortified at his own desperation.

His cries turn into hiccups.

“W-Wonwoo, please, more! So good. I’m—I’m clo— _Ah!_ ”

“I know, kitten, I know.”

Releasing his hold on the plug, Wonwoo runs his palm over Junhui’s left cheek, kneading his ass until his boyfriend cries out. He rubs at the redness, finds his way to Junhui’s chest, deft fingers plucking at his pebbled nipple.

 _“Ah!_ Wonwoo, please! _”_

Slowing his thrusts to a deep grind, Wonwoo drapes himself over his boyfriend’s back, teeth sinking into his shoulder. Junhui moans, hole clenching and spasming around Wonwoo’s cock and the plug. “Let go, Junnie,” he whispers, index and thumb rolling the red nipple. “Be a good boy. Come for me.”

The barrage of stimulation all over his sensitive body pushes him over the edge. Junhui comes with a scream of Wonwoo’s name, white hot pleasure crashing through him in waves. He tingles all over, head fuzzy, and body happily boneless.

He must have passed out at some point, because when he finally manages to open his eyes and get his bearings, he’s laid flat on his back, with Wonwoo looming over him. The plug’s been removed, leaving only Wonwoo inside of him. He clenches down experimentally.

Wonwoo hisses. “Junnie.”

The other grins dopily at him, arms raised to pull him closer by the neck. “It’s okay,” he says against Wonwoo’s neck, kissing everywhere he can reach. “You can go faster. I won’t break.”

Wonwoo cradles the side of his face and deepens the kiss. They breathe each other in for a few seconds, enough for Wonwoo to make sure Junhui really is okay with the oversensitivity. The latter nods, bringing their faces within kissing distance again. To his relief, Wonwoo holds him by the thigh and starts to speed up, his thrusts turning deeper and sharper.

Junhui grits his teeth and tucks his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s shoulder, whining softly every time the tip brushes his abused prostate. The overstimulation hurts, but he bears it. Wanting Wonwoo to reach his own release. Wanting to be with him when he does.

It only takes another handful of sharp snaps of his hips, before Wonwoo slams into him with a roaring grunt. He comes for a long time, spurts of hot cum filling Junhui up, painting his insides.

The boys lay slumped in a pile of limbs, chests heaving, covered in sweat and cum. Gathering all the strength he has left, Wonwoo flips them over, making sure his cock doesn’t slip out. Junhui smiles, happy that Wonwoo remembers he doesn’t like feeling empty afterward.

Wonwoo’s phone goes off.

“Really?” Groaning in annoyance, Wonwoo lifts his head from the pillow to locate the device on the nightstand. “Can you grab it for me?”

Junhui hands it over blindly. “Is it work?” he wonders, still a little bleary and breathing too fast.

“No, just Soonyoung.” Not giving the older a chance to respond, he answers the call. “Hello?”

“Whoa, you sound out of breath. Are you okay? What are you doing?”

Wonwoo glances at Junhui sprawled naked on top of him, large doe eyes meeting his with no small amount of panic. “I’m great. Just finished a workout.”

Junhui breathes out in relief, tucking himself closer.

“Oh, you’re at the gym again. Did Jun go, too?”

“Yeah, he’s right here.” With that, he spanks him. The hit is light, but the unexpectedness causes him to squeak.

“What was that?”

Wonwoo tries not to laugh at Junhui’s glare. “Nothing, he just stubbed his toe.”

“Oh. Anyway!” Soonyoung goes on breezily, blissfully unaware of the state his two friends are currently in. Unaware of how difficult it is for Junhui to keep his voice down with Wonwoo alternating between kneading his ass and running a finger along his puffy rim, all the while calmly talking to Soonyoung on the phone. Junhui barely hears the details of the conversation. Something about a movie night with the rest of their friends to celebrate Junhui’s birthday.

“We should be done soon,” Wonwoo tells Soonyoung. “We’ll help set up.”

“Sounds good!”

After they hang up, Wonwoo tosses the phone to the side. “Alright, kitten. Time to shower.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t wanna move.”

Laughing, Wonwoo pokes his sides a couple times playfully and laughs at the way he squirms and squeaks. “Come on, let’s go. We still gotta check the rest of the stuff you bought.”

“Oh, yeah, the prank.” The real purpose of today’s fun totally slipped his mind. “But uh…” He glances down at the hickeys on his chest and rope marks around his wrists. “Shouldn’t this be enough?” Not to mention the hoarseness of his voice.

A glint sparks in the depth of Wonwoo’s eyes as he grins. Junhui’s stomach does a flip. “Now that wouldn’t be taking full advantage of your purchase, would it?”

Junhui gulps, quickly burning up once again.

 

 

Soonyoung opens the door, the usual cheerful expression on his face quickly morphing into one of confusion when his gaze settles on his two guests. Junhui wants to disappear. Still, he manages a bright smile and waves. The grocery bags he carries rustle.

“Hi, Hoshi!”

Wonwoo lifts a hand in greeting, expression even. “Hey.”

“Uh, hi…” The other furrows his brows in concern as he assesses his dance crew member. “Is everything okay with you?”

“I’m great! We brought snacks!” Pushing his way past his friend, Junhui toes off his shoes and carries the bags straight to the kitchen.

He hears Wonwoo and Soonyoung talk in the hall, and he tries to calm his breathing and heartbeat. Which is quite difficult considering the constant stimulation from the vibrator Wonwoo stuck in his ass just an hour ago. Never having experienced anything close to this before, the entire trip to the store had been a nightmare, both because of the toy, but also due to Junhui’s own imagination. Even though he knew how illogical it sounded, he couldn’t help fearing that everyone around them _knew_. The only way he even survived the shopping was through sheer will and the power of food. He still can’t believe he let Wonwoo talk him into this. Can’t believe a part of him actually found it exciting.

The setting is on low right now, so it’s not unbearable (yet), but knowing Wonwoo, he’ll crank it up soon enough once he realizes his boyfriend has gotten somewhat used to the sensation. Junhui’s tummy does several flips.

“Did you guys come straight from the gym?” Soonyoung asks, going to the fridge for some drinks.

“Huh?”

“You still look really flushed, Junnie. And… you’re walking really weird.” Soonyoung hands him a soda and glances at Wonwoo. “You better not have pushed him too hard.”

Wonwoo snorts. “You’re telling me that when your practice sessions last over six hours?”

“We have breaks!” Soonyoung huffs. “And he’s never limped out of dance practice, either, you fiend!” Still concerned, he approaches his teammate and places a hand over his forehead. “Are you sure you didn’t catch a fever?”

Junhui laughs, too much, going by Soonyoung’s arched brow. He clears his throat. “I promise I’m fine. I’m probably just hot from the walk.” Busying himself with the zipper of his jacket, he really does hope that taking off a layer will help with the heat creeping up on him. His palms are already clammy. He shrugs the jacket off and hangs it on the back of the kitchen chair.

As he turns around to pull out the different bags of chips and candy, Soonyoung exclaims, “Junnie! What happened to your neck?”

Startled at the loud volume, he jumps, hands automatically covering his neck, only to remember the collar Wonwoo put on him. (Admittedly, this was his own fault for tinkering with it out of the package, which caught Wonwoo’s attention).

“Oh, ha ha ha, you mean the bug bites? Ha ha ha. Don’t worry about it. Looks worse than it is.”

Wonwoo smirks at him behind his juice pouch, clearly amused. “Pretty sure he meant the hickeys, kitten.”

He blushes furiously, all the way to his ears as Soonyoung gapes at them.

“I know you think Wonwoo’s hot when he works out, but isn’t making out at the gym a little too much for you?”

He really wants to disappear. With a whine, he presses his hands to his face, hiding as best as he can in this situation.

“Then what about your wrists?” Soonyoung pulls his hands away and turns them over, eyes round as he stares at the rope marks. “What kind of gym did you go to?!”

“A local one,” Wonwoo answers absentmindedly.

From the corner of his eye, Junhui sees him pulling his phone out of his pocket, smirking to himself. Junhui’s stomach swoops again. Despite knowing it was coming, when Wonwoo turns the setting higher, Junhui still squeaks and startles from the intensity. Even Soonyoung gets shocked, trying to help him as he grabs onto the edge of the counter and screws his eyes shut.

His lower half is pulsing, heat pooling, and pleasure rushing through his body. Still, he grits his teeth to keep his moans at bay.

“Jun? Talk to me! What’s wrong?”

“I’m— _Oh!”_ He clasps his hands over his mouth in a panic, eyes as big as saucers as they meet Soonyoung’s.

The settings increase another notch. Junhui gasps, squeezing his legs together. His breath is labored, throat parched as he searches for Wonwoo and implores in a broken and needy voice, “Wonwon, please…”

“Oh my god!” Soonyoung shrieks, head whipping from one boy to the other, finger pointing in accusation. “You—And him—Why?!”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Just wanted to spice things up a bit for Jun’s birthday, since we’ve been too vanilla, apparently.”

Screaming again, Soonyoung runs to the other side of the kitchen. “Is this what it’s all about?! It was just a joke! I can’t believe you—”

 _“_ You know, this vibrator works via blu-tooth, and it’s battery powered, too. It’s really great. It went in really easily, too. Jun’s ass just—”

“Stop stop stop _stop!_ That is too much information! I don’t need to know! _”_

“Wonwoo…” Junhui moans, gaze hazy at this point. The toy feels wonderfully torturous, but it’s not enough and too much all at once. All it’s doing is fanning the flames without giving him proper relief, at the same time continuously stimulating his overly sensitive prostate. He’s too hot, too needy. He can’t even care about embarrassment at this point. He just wants to come. “Please, I can’t… _Ohhh!_ Please. Wanna… cum… _”_

Soonyoung screeches. “Stop! Stop corrupting me!” He slaps his hands over his ears and closes his eyes tightly, dropping to his haunches. “My innocent ears! My poor eyes!”

Wonwoo snorts as he makes his way over to Junhui. “Who are you trying to fool? There’s nothing innocent about you.”

“Not the point! This is like walking in on my son having sex!”

Shaking his head with another snort, Wonwoo retorts, “Then you shouldn’t have been asking him about our sex life if you weren’t ready to hear the answer.”

As if on cue, another needy moan falls out of Junhui’s red-bitten lips, which prompts Soonyoung to scream anew to block out the sound.

Junhui easily falls into Wonwoo’s embrace, crying out in relief when the latter wedges a thigh in between his legs for him to rut against. Hidden by the countertop, Wonwoo dares to slip his hands under Junhui’s waistband and cup his ass, helping him move and find the perfect angle. “ _Oh god. Wonwoo… Ngh!”_

“You can’t have sex in my kitchen!”

Junhui’s too lost to the pleasure, too content in Wonwoo’s embrace to look, but distinctly, he hears Soonyoung run away. There’s some sort of muffled commotion from the living room, and he guesses their friend is probably trying to bury himself under his couch cushions and pillows to block them out.

Wonwoo’s deep laughter reverberates in his chest, and Junhui smiles despite it all. “You did so good, kitten.”

He nods, hips still undulating, hands gripping at the back of Wonwoo’s shirt. “Are you— _Oh_ —going to… reward me?” Feeling bold, he runs his fingers down to Wonwoo’s belt loops and tugs. “Please?”

By the time he looks up and meets Wonwoo’s gaze, the latter is staring so intently at him, he shivers. The plan was just to come here early to prank Soonyoung, then they’d go home and return later tonight when the rest of the group showed up. By the looks of things, they weren’t going to make it home.

“Hoshi,” Wonwoo calls it, voice husky from arousal. “We’re gonna borrow your bathroom.”

Another scream echoes down from the hall, followed by, “You better clean every inch or I won’t speak to either one of you ever again!”

“Is that a promise?”

A pillow comes flying through the air, but it misses, and Wonwoo cackles as he pulls Junhui into the bathroom and locks the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok... Thank you very much for making it to the end! hahaha. If there's anything I should tag, please let me know.
> 
> Poor poor Soonyoung... And Junnie 😂
> 
>  
> 
> Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KITTEN JUNNIE ‧⁺˚*･༓☽‧⁺˚*･༓ o(≧▽≦)o ༓･*˚⁺☾‧⁺˚*･༓


End file.
